Wonders of Reality, episode 2: The Universe is at risk
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Get to know a fairy from parallel universe and find out whether Tinkerbell will be able to save her world using an atomic-force microscope. The story is about science and science-fiction, recommended for curious readers.
A series of informative stories based on the animated movie ❝Tinker Bell❞

* * *

 **Preceding events**

A lightning struck the Home Tree. The fairies were able to quickly smother and put out the fire and save the tree from being burnt to the ground. However, it did not escape unscathed. Much of it had been badly damaged. The inhabitants of Pixie Hollow had to wait several years until their tree recovered completely. To survive, the fairies start learning new wonders. These were the wonders of reality.

* * *

— — —

How beautiful an early morning is in Pixie Hollow. Invigorating freshness brought about by the first rays of sunlight over the horizon, peaceful singing from the birds and a gentle morning breeze blowing through the air. Although one talented tinker fairy has never seen daybreak. How many times Tinker Bell told to herself:

❝That❜s it, today I❜ll go to bed earlier!❞

Nothing of the kind. Every time she stayed up late, either reading books, solving puzzles, writing letters or admiring the stars through a telescope, dreaming that one day she would fly to the Mainland and visit a real observatory.

As usual early in the morning (it was early for sleepyhead with golden hair) Tink was sipping fresh green tea with peach cookies. She was serenely thinking about a joyful walk in the forest with her friends. Suddenly, behind her back something clapped loudly and momentarily deafening her. Airwaves rushed through her little house and the young fairy lost her balance. With a loud THUD, she fell hard against the table.

 _Was it a hurricane inside?_ She thought to herself.

Giggling came from outside and Tinker Bell rolled her eyes.

❝Vidia, that❜s not funny at all!❞ she exclaimed as she picked herself up, rubbing her shoulder.

Movement from behind her made her put her hands on her hips and turn to face who she thought the suspect was. ❝Now you❜re not going anywhere until you clean up what you have done!❞ the tinker pronounced sternly but stood still without saying anything more as soon as she saw a strange guest inside the desolated room.

The stranger was much like any usual fairy, except her skin was paler in colour. Instead of a dress made from leaves or petals, her metallic suit was sparkling like silver, but it wasn❜t bulky like space suits; the thin armour emphasized her slender figure. She was hovering just above the floor, though Tinker Bell could see she had no wings, but a glowing engine that was barely audible. Additional tiny thrusters on her elbows and knees helped her to stay airborne.

 _What the?_ Tinker Bell thought in amazement and concern.

The mysterious fairy landed softly, shook her head (apparently that was a greeting) and started talking, interspersing her speech with artistic gestures. After about half a minute she noticed her interlocutress goggle at her. Only then the stranger realized that no one can understand her. For a moment a dazzling flash emitted from the fairy❜s chest, forcing Tinker Bell to put her arm in the way of her eyes to prevent herself from being blinded.

❝Why do I keep forgetting to use the lingvoassimilator first. Congratulations! You won…❞ the visitor wanted to sustain pause but the tinker was out of humour, for after recovering from the initial shock, she glared angrily at the fairy.

❝I won a destroyed house, a bruise and a bump on my head! Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you a fairy from the Mainland? From space? Why are you here? Do you know that is impolitely to wreck little houses? Friends don❜t do that!❞ She barked at her.

❝Calm down, calm down. Let❜s start from the beginning,❞ the strange fairy moved her finger and the wave of destruction rolled back, as if a film was played backwards, leaving Tinker Bell speechless.

 _Wow, she is … incredible!_ She mentally told herself.

❝Is it better now?❞

It took a moment for the tinker fairy to find her voice after witnessing what had happened. ❝It is.❞ the house owner looked at her shoulder and saw the bruise was gone. She put a hand to her forehead and felt no pain. ❝You … you healed me!❞ she whispered in shock, drawing a nod from the strange fairy.

Tink stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded, but then realised something. _Where are my manners?!_ ❝I❜m Tinker Bell.❞ She said, holding up her hand.

❝And I❜m Celestia. I❜m from… let❜s say, a parallel universe.❞ The fairy replied, shaking Tinker Bell❜s hand. ❝I suppose you❜re wondering why I❜m here?❞ she asked and Tinker Bell nodded. ❝I represent a highly developed fairy civilization. Since my spectacular appearance failed, let me get to the point. Your Home Tree was badly damaged by a lightning strike.❞

❝The tree isn❜t mine. It belongs…❞ Tinker Bell interrupted.

❝I know, I know, to every inhabitant of the Pixie Hollow. Well, according to rules, when the loss occurs, we raffle a new pixie dust tree off. It❜s fully grown and ready to be replanted immediately.❞ Celestia continued.

❝That❜s great! Celestia, thank you!❞ Tinker Bell exclaimed, feeling happy that the pixie dust❜s life source would be repaired. ❝You❜re a life saver! Without pixie dust, it❜s quite hard. I❜ll go tell them.❞

She made a move for the door but Celestia stopped her.

❝Not so fast. Only the fairy who wins the tournament, will get the prize.❞

❝A tournament?❞ Tinker Bell asked but then nodded. ❝Okay, I❜m ready for the sake of Pixie Hollow!❞ the tinker announced in an instant.

❝You can still refuse.❞ Celestia raised her eyebrows.

❝Who knows when such luck would fall to my share. I❜m in!❞ Tink exclaimed happily.

❝So be it,❞ the stranger shrugged her shoulders.

The next instant, both fairies found themselves in an empty room that was big as a gym (to fairy measurements). There were no windows and no doors. The ceiling was shimmering with a soft warm light. Thin vertical blue lines were twinkling on purple walls, just like strings of coloured lights. Dark red cloth covered the whole floor.

❝Intellectual playoff contest is beginning!❞ a voice sounded in the hall.

❝So, it isn❜t like our Pixie Hollow games?❞ not a vestige remained of Tinker❜s plucky fervor.

❝Of course not,❞ Celestia answered. ❝You consented without even asking about the rules of competition. Right away you have minus five points.❞

❝Wait a second,❞ Tink showed her opened palms in a reconciling gesture. ❝If only you could explain the rules! What am I supposed to do and what happens if I fail?❞

❝Plus five points for a correct question,❞ the host said. ❝Your goal is to solve the puzzle that was made for you, considering your cultural specifics and your level of technological development. What❜s especially important: you have to be quicker than the others.❞

Celestia waved her hand and a set of still pictures appeared on the walls: dozens of different looking fairies who were standing in similar rooms. Some participants had blue, green and even violet skin. All the fairies were holding regular geometric objects: cubes, prisms, pyramids.

❝The fairy, who cracks the puzzle, will get the new pixie dust tree. The universes of all other players will be annihilated and the freed energy enters in an account of the charitable foundation.❞

❝That❜s a hell of a charity!❞ Tink was indignant over it, ❝That will never do! I don❜t accept these rules!❞

❝If you disagree one more time, your universe will become a thermal noise,❞ Celestia said with a level of intimidation that made the tinker lapse into silence. ❝Unbelievable! Why the Evaluator decided that you are the cleverest fairy of your Hollow. Never mind. Here is your task.❞

A table appeared in the middle of the room with a plastic flourish on it.

❝Your puzzle is shaped like…❞

❝Like a swollen Mobius strip! I know it.❞ Earth fairy❜s eyes were flaming with anger.

❝Of course you do and you should be happy, because the Evaluator might have chosen for you a six dimensional shape. If you❜d need anything, just ask. The artificial intelligence will listen and right away you❜ll get any material object available on your planet.❞

❝Any?❞ one of the forced participants asked.

❝Any—from a stone to a large hadron collider. Yeah, a part of an object might be outside the room. It❜s nice, right?❞

❝No.❞ Tink muttered sullenly.

❝As you say,❞ the host spread her arms. ❝It❜s game time!❞

Light in the room became brighter, the images of other participants came to life, as if a recording started playing. Celestia disappeared and the cleverest fairy of Pixie Hollow had nothing to do but to get started. First of all Tink looked surveyed the thick emerald green band from all angles. Tinker❜s proficient eye noticed screws covered with paint.

❝If only I had a screwdriver or at least a…❞ the tinker wanted to finish but the tool has already fallen from the ceiling; it almost injured her but only just missed her head. The screwdriver bounced off the table and fell on the floor.

❝Hey! You nearly killed me!❞ the angry tinker fairy shouted. ❝I❜ll show you where to put the tools. By the way, I wouldn❜t mind if you gave me a stool.❞

And hey presto, said object appeared behind her.

❝Please place a stool right here,❞ she pointed on the floor near table.

❝Command acknowledged,❞ a monotonous voice that Tink speculated to be the AI answered.

The tinker removed the screws effortlessly and took off the cover. There was a button and an inscription ❝Plus five points!❞

❝Are you bullying me or what? That❜s obvious!❞ Tink pushed the button. A piece of a case fell off on the ❝opposite❞ side and bright light gushed out of the band. ❝Hm… Let❜s see. Give me please a white screen on a tripod and one more holder to fasten this thing.❞ Tink asked and then quickly added before the computer could answer: ❝And by the way, switch these screens on the walls off. They distract me.❞

❝Accepted.❞ the machine responded.

Videos with other participants went out while the screen and the holders appeared in the room.

The fairy fastened the emerald-green band on the tripod—the light hit the white surface. Talented tinker decided to move the screen back and forth to find the correct focal length but nothing happened—the light looked like a round spot. _Isn❜t it an ordinary spotlight and not a projector?_

❝I wish Iridessa were here.❞ Tink muttered, stamping her foot with vexation. ❝She knows optics a hundred times better than me.❞

❝Request declined. According to rules, it❜s prohibited to materialize living beings.❞ the voice answered imperturbably.

❝I wasn❜t talking to you, I was talking to myself! If you want to help, brew a cup of tea for me and bake couple of little cherry pies. And make them just as good as Gelata does.❞

❝Request declined. In the trial room you do not need nutrition. Any kind of stimulators are prohibited,❞ the artificial intelligence responded.

The tinker sighed sadly. When things weren❜t going anywhere after a while, Tink went for a walk or had a snack to think everything over. Well, there were no snacks and who would like to walk in an empty room. Once again, Tink started moving the projector closer to the screen while looking intently at the light spot. Suddenly she noticed a clear X-shaped mark.

❝I❜ve found it!❞ the fairy rejoiced. _But what now?_ This mark is here for a reason. Certainly the light contains a secret message. The artisan asked for mirror, aluminic foil and a magnifying glass. However, she got nothing but light spots. Tink was thinking for a minute and then she raised her hands and requested joylessly:

❝Magic for me a lamp and a textbook about optics.❞

❝Command accepted,❞ the voice said.

It❜s no joke to learn an unfamiliar part of physics as fast as possible and unravel the secret message.

❝Refraction, reflection, photometry… It looks like that I❜m stuck here for a long time.❞ The tinker became even sadder. She was turning the pages. To learn something new was the favourite thing to do for Tink, but now her head was swelling from an avalanche of information.

❝Hm… What if I wanted to conceal a message in a light spot, what would I do?❞ the fairy was reasoning aloud, ❝I would make two streams of light and one should overlap the other, so it would become invisible for an eye… Why, sure! The trick is to find out how to separate them.❞

Tink turned pages and found a section about photo filters. As the keen-witted fairy read just a couple of paragraphs, she exclaimed:

❝Polarization filter!❞ after listening to silence the tinker specified. ❝Oh, yes, I❜m talking to you, invisible one! I figured out, how did you conceal the message? This isn❜t just an ordinary light—there are two projectors working. One image is projected on top of the other and they blend together. But the light isn❜t simple, it❜s polarized—the waves are swinging only in one plane. We may compare a polarization filter to a grille for baking and light with a string stretched through it. Let❜s yank the string up and down—waves are coming through the grille easily. And what would happen if we rotate the grille on one side? The wave wouldn❜t get through! That❜s what happening here, except we❜ve got light instead of a string.❞

The invisible interlocutress didn❜t start arguing. In the light❜s way appeared a neutral lens with a photo filter but the light spot remained almost the same. Tink grinned (exactly like Vidia does) and victoriously rotated the lens along the axis of the light movement. Right away the letters appeared on the screen. However, as soon as the tinker saw the message, her joy changed to disappointment. The message run as follows: ❝You❜ve earned five points for solving a secondary puzzle. Now take a little screwdriver and remove the little projector from your band. The projector itself is useless—the actual task is under it.❞

❝Jingles!❞ the tinker clapped herself on her forehead. ❝How much time did I waste! Caught like a butterfly with light! Quickly give me a little screwdriver!❞ she commanded.

Tink hooked the shining projector in one movement and threw it away with anger. In the deepening of the white plate the letters and spirals show black. The pattern was getting smaller and smaller towards the centre.

❝Magnifying glass!❞ the artisan demanded, stretching her hand. The computer executed the order compliantly.

As the tinker looked intently, she noticed a tiny inscription: ❝You are on the right track! You❜ve earned five points for…❞ She couldn❜t read the rest because the letters became too small to read.

❝That❜s all you❜ve got? Microscope!❞ she commanded but there was nothing but silence in answer to this request. The fairy repeated: ❝Please give me a microscope. Let it appear right here on the table.❞

❝There are several entries in my memory that have similar names. Please specify your inquiry.❞ it appeared that the artificial intelligence answered unwillingly.

The tinker rubbed her hands. She was undoubtedly on the right track. The error message was the best hint.

❝Alright then, give me a book about modern microscopes.❞

❝On your order,❞ the machine complied, the required book appearing next to her.

Tink leaved through the introduction and the chapter about the history of microscopes, then, as soon as she saw a modern light microscope, she gave a whistle in admiration.

❝Give me this device,❞ the tinker demanded, watching the picture amorously.

❝Done,❞ the voice responded with perfect calm.

Tink was admiring the instrument that had six objectives, motorized stand _,_ colourful plasma screen, oculars for every vision and embedded video camera.

❝It❜s so beautiful!❞ the young inventor smiled broadly, she was dreaming that someday she❜ll have exactly this instrument in Pixie Hollow. Well, first she had to get out of the woods. The artisan fastened the mysterious band under the biggest objective and started to rotate the focusing control. But nothing but pitch darkness appeared in the oculars. No wonder—the light was coming from underneath. A thick band isn❜t a semi-transparent preparation.

Fortunately, the solution quickly came into her mind:

❝Two… No, give me three projectors!❞ the fairy commanded.

The voice obeyed, each object appearing on the table next to her.

❝Hm… I could get used to this.❞ Tink said dreamily as she pointed blinding light between the objective and the band.

The trick worked and now the tinker moved the band back and forth and looked in the centre of the plate between the squares. The new text read as follows: _That would be too easy! You can do better than this!_ The squares and spirals were getting smaller and smaller. In the middle of the picture the pattern became invisible and the microscope❜s resolution wasn❜t enough to show the picture.

❝They are mocking me!❞ Tink stroked her hand on the table; she had no idea how to magnify the image further. There was nothing left but to read further. Shortly after it was clear for the tinker that a light microscope will not help anymore. It looks like that cunning authors of the puzzle made the object smaller than the wavelength of visible light. ❝Ugh, this is becoming so frustrating!❞ she hissed to herself.

The fairy set the book aside and rubbed her eyes. She was neither hungry nor thirsty but tiredness began to show itself and was clouding the concentration treacherously. Tink decided that she wouldn❜t find a solution if she wouldn❜t maintain her strength.

❝Please make a bed for me. Just like I have it at home. And don❜t forget about pillow and blanket.❞

❝Objects materialized❞ the voice answered fluently, said objects appearing right next to the table.

❝Good. Now make the light dimmer and wake me in an hour,❞ the tinker asked turning on her right side tiredly.

❝According to rules, the second command is declined,❞ came the machine❜s answer.

The artisan breathed out exhaustedly and asked for an alarm clock. This time the invisible being complied. The fairy tried to relax but uneasy thoughts kept her awake. Is it possible to find a solution? What happens with her world if she fails? Maybe this whole show is just a shameless joke? But earlier Celestia sounded quite serious about something happening to her ❛universe❜. Tinker Bell sighed inwardly. _What a way for me to become a galactic hero!_ The answer must be found at any cost!

This is very nasty thing when one is tired but cannot fall asleep. Tink was tossing and turning from side to side trying to chase away the anxiety. Finally she could relax a little bit and in that very moment the perfidious alarm clock started ringing. The fairy was feeling awful. She thought that now she cannot fall asleep for sure. She wanted a cup of tea but she knew already that it❜s useless to ask an invisible helper. Suddenly a little smile flashed on her face. The tinker took the recalcitrant band, looked at it and then asked:

❝Make the light brighter as it was previously and give me a bucket with cold water.❞

❝Command acknowledged.❞ the machine responded. It obviously decided that water is necessary for experiments.

As soon as the bucket appeared, Tink grabbed it and dipped her face in cold water couple of times. The ruse worked. Now our fairy was feeling much better. She put the bucket on the floor, wiped her face with blanket and opened the book anew.

❝Hey, it might work!❞ the tinker said aloud.

She was about to ask a generous voice to give her an electronic microscope but at the last moment she changed her mind. Sure, an electronic microscope emits light but not the usual light that we see because it has a lower wavelength. It was written in black and white in the book that it would be possible to magnify the image thousand times more by comparison with the light microscope. Nevertheless, the keen-witted fairy decided to read just a bit further about this new topic. Her feeling didn❜t let her down. On the next page she read about the most powerful microscope that was invented on Earth until now. Tink learned quickly the principle of working and then asked the unknown voice to get the atomic-force microscope with a manual and a set of probes. Almost immediately, the big white device appeared, looking a bit like a fridge.

The fairy had to do a lot of hard work to prepare the device for work and to put the ill-starred band inside. One click of the switch and the vacuum chamber pumps began humming. Now the clever young fairy had to sort out how the computer interfaces is working. Although Tink has never seen computers, let alone touch screens before, but she caught on very fast. Several elegant touches and the microscope received the command to bring the probe closer to the examined surface. The thinnest diamond needle with only one atom on its end was slowly sliding on the specimen, it was probing the surface. The oscillation were passed to a recording device and the microscope was saving the data patiently. The tinker had nothing to do but to wait.

Tink started to walk around the ❝fridge❞ with impatience but she stopped and sat back on the bed as soon as she remembered that the atomic-force microscope is very sensitive for disturbance. Once again, some uneasy thoughts came to her mind. What if she wrong? Maybe it would be reasonable to scan the band with an electronic microscope first? There is no room for error, because the fate of everyone she loves depends on her shrewdness. Just like as the universe itself. The tinker involuntarily started thinking about other participants on this ❝tournament❞. Who are they? Where did they come from? What❜s their guilt if they are here?

The device distracted her from sad thoughts. A chime sounded. That was a signal showing that the region is scanned successfully. The artisan ran to the screen and started scrolling the image in all directions, magnifying and decreasing the scale trying to find anything in colourful spots. To her surprise, she noticed that the pattern repeats all over the surface. The fairy almost jumped out of her skin with joy as she magnified the image to the atomic level. The message was encoded in the magnetization of the surface. An unknown immensely skilful artist created it by combining particles one by one.

❝Congratulations! You are doing well if you read this message. However, we simplified your task. As you see, the whole plate is covered with copies of this message. If these lines were merely in one spot, you would have to master the atomic-force microscopy to pass the test. Don❜t forget to thank scientists and engineers who invented and constructed this device. You would need a whole century or even more to make it from scratch. So, here comes your last trial. Remember, you have only one attempt—you have to give the absolute correct answer.❞

Tinker Bell gulped when the voice finished. _Please don❜t bring about the end of the universe._

Then there was a little poem. Tink read it aloud:

The beginning of eternity,  
the end of time and space  
The beginning of every end,  
and the end of every place.

The tinker read it twice. She expected anything: a mathematical puzzle, a physical task or an engineering problem but she couldn❜t believe that they would quite literally force onto her a poem puzzle. Now the artisan wished Lyria was with her, the fairy from Pixie Hollow theatre. Her stories were nothing but poems and fables and this was right up her street.

❝What could be ❛the beginning of eternity❜? Invisible one, give me an encyclopaedia…❞ Tink wanted to read about astrophysics, universe and about all kind of knowledge the scientists were able to find until now. But in last moment the fairy changed her mind. It was clear to her that the answer must be ❝absolutely correct❞, in other words, there must be no room for arguing and ambiguity. The tinker read the poem again and again. Now it was obvious that words ❛beginning❜ and ❛end❜ are in the figurative sense of the word. The answer has to be simple and it must be one correct answer like a key to a lock.

And suddenly as the gifted fairy was skimming the lines for the umpteenth time, she froze for a second. It was like a sun flared up in her mind. Tink jumped in the air and shouted with joy. A wave of fervour and bliss rolled over her body. She found the answer that was absolutely correct. It❜s about time to call Celestia and to say her it proudly. Why did the fairy become gloomy? That had nothing to do with doubt that the answer is correct.

❝Invisible one, give me a sheet of paper, a pen, an envelope, a flash with phosphor, some gunpowder... ❞ the artisan continued to ask for other things and the artificial intelligence executed the commands indifferently.

The inventor was holding in her hands a steel cylinder twined with wires.

❝Celestia, I solved the puzzle!❞ called the fairy.

The envoy appeared right away in the middle of the hall.

❝Do we really have a winner? So, what❜s the answer?❞

❝My answer is correct. I wrote it on a paper and sealed in this cylinder. However, as soon as you❜ll open it, the paper will burn down.❞

❝That❜s beyond a joke, Tink,❞ for the first time, Celestia addressed her interlocutress by name. ❝I❜ll confirm your defeat if you don❜t have an answer.❞

❝How can a participant with a correct answer lose?❞

❝That❜s no use. If I want, I can take your craftwork apart atom by atom and then I will find out anyway, whether you❜re right or not. Better tell me, what is at all about?❞

❝No, Celestia.❞ the Earth fairy objected resolutely. ❝You tell me, what is this all about? Why do you abduct innocent beings and destroy worlds left and right?! I don❜t believe that an overdeveloped civilization is capable of such barbarity!❞

❝Go on,❞ a faint smile flashed in the envoy❜s face.

❝I❜ll give you a correct answer but only if you❜ll free everyone you abducted and forced to solve these puzzles. I don❜t need the prize, I want this atrocious tournament stopped once and for all!❞

❝Well, I have to say, Tinkerbell, your commitment and work has me amazed!❞ Celestia❜s face lit up. ❝That❜s what I was waiting from you all the time! Only a truly reasonable fairy cares sincerely about others and protects those who need help. Don❜t worry, all the participants will come back home safe and sound. Did you really think that we would destroy the entire universe for a wrong answer?❞ the space fairy chuckled.

Tinkerbell felt her cheeks go red. ❝I don❜t know,❞ the tinker shrugged. _I mean, if you can abduct someone like me then surely you can do anything you want whenever you want._

❝I admire you. You solved all the puzzles and went through the most challenging task. The Evaluator was right about you. If he allows it then someday we❜ll meet again. I❜ll be glad to get to know your friends but right now that❜s impossible. By the way, your answer in the cylinder is absolutely correct. However…❞ Celestia laughed.

❝What❜s wrong?❞ Tink alerted.

❝You refused to take the prize for nothing. If I had it my way, I❜d forgive you that slip of the tongue, but I have no say in the matter. Try to be more calm and careful and everything will be alright.❞ Celestia smiled kindly.

❝I❜ll try,❞ the Earth fairy answered sadly.

Suddenly, the room began to change. Everything shifted. The bed disappeared, colour began to return to the room and the sounds of birds singing outside and sunlight shining through a window lit up the place. When it stopped, Tinker Bell surveyed her surroundings with an expression of relief. They were back in her room. She turned back to Celestia who was beginning to fade away.

❝Farewell! Or may be goodbye!❞ Celestia said giving her a wave.

❝See you later, Celestia!❞ Tink finished speaking in her kitchen, in her little house in Pixie Hollow.

The clock told the hour of eleven and it looked like the tinker was never missing. A usual creative mess prevailed but there were no traces of destruction. Someone knocked on the door and lively voices were heard.

❝Hi sleepyhead! We❜re here!❞

❝May be she❜s still sleeping?❞

❝Come on, we decided yesterday to go for an outing in the forest!❞

Tink opened the door and exclaimed in delight:

❝Vidia, Fawn, Silvermist! My dear, how am I glad to see you!❞ she threw her arms around her best friend❜s neck.

❝Yeah… We❜re also glad… to see you,❞ Vidia answered confusedly and slightly hugged her friend in return.

Tinkerbell❜s friends exchanged confused glances as if they were saying: _What_ _s wrong with Tinkerbell?_

❝Oh, I❜ve nearly forgotten! We wanted to go into the forest!❞ the joyful fairy remembered, ❝Well, what❜re we waiting for? Let❜s go! See, I haven❜t forgotten about a basket with snacks. Listen! You have no idea what I❜ll tell you now!❞

❝Go ahead! We❜re just dying of curiosity!❞ Fawn giggled good-naturedly.

❝Today I had…❞ Tink lapsed into silence for a moment, wondering if it was such a good idea to tell them. Even if it was, would they believe her? _Probably not._ ❝A wonderful dream!❞

And the tinker told her friends about everything what happened. Most of all, the fairies were fascinated by the poem puzzle. No matter how much they asked Tink to give the answer, her friend answered: ❝Think better, guys!❞ She didn❜t want her friends to miss the delightful flash of inspiration.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

A microscope is by all means not the newest instrument on a table of a scientist or an engineer. Even in 17th century the researchers were able to install lenses into frames and discern bacteria, cells and microorganisms.

There was a breakthrough in microscopy in 20th century. Don❜t underestimate electronic microscopes. Its magnification in million times helps scientists and technicians almost in all branches of science and industry. Electronic microscope is helpful even for criminalists. Microscopic image of a metal surface can give a clue, what has happened with failed machine.

And only with a scanning atomic-force microscope the scientists were able to touch the atoms. Moreover, now it❜s possible to move particles and build structures that do not occur in nature. Let❜s hope that humanity❜s best minds will find a worthy application of the technology that was appearing as a wonder a century ago. And now it❜s a new wonder—a wonder of reality.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Many thanks to Cossacks250 for his diligent and artistic editing! If you like the style, make sure you visit his page and read his stories. Comments and critics is appreciated.**

 **/u/1824306/**

Did you like the story? Feel free to share and copy it.

If not, please help with your criticism to make it better.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Google for **fanfiction select text** to be able to select the text. **  
**Link to the discussion Forum (delete the dash):

 **fanfiction.—net/forum/Wonders-of-Reality/190438/**


End file.
